


The Call of Freedom

by Zylo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Sonic hears the call of freedom and respect after the escape from Sand Blast City.AU of the Archie Sonic pre-reboot universe. Set right after STH #63.





	The Call of Freedom

_"We can still go back and-"_  
 _"Just fly the plane Tails... Just fly the plane..."_  
As the Tornado once again soared through the sky, the two heroes could take a breather once more.

  
"Whew, talk about cutting it close."  
"I know! I thought we were done for, Sonic!"  
Watching as the night began to take hold, something began to take hold of the hedgehog's mind. The way the Sand Blasters originally treated them upon arriving at the city...  
  
 _"Sonic? Tails to Sonic! Are you there?"_  
  
Sonic was then snapped out of his stupor and he looked back towards the fox. "Yeah bud, what is it?"  
"Nothing. You were just spacing out there for a bit," Tails answered. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
"The Sand Blasters - sure, they turned out to be massive jerks but the way they first treated us..." Sonic trailed off, lost in thought once more.  
Tails rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Like royalty?"  
Sonic then blinked and shook his head, "No, not like that... They treated us with respect."  
It was then Tails' turn to blink. With a confused look, he spoke, "What do ya mean Sonic? We're respected back home." Tails was taken aback by Sonic's sudden scowl, an unusual expression for the normally positive hedgehog.  
"Are we really though? The others still treat you like a little kid despite what I keep telling them and what they themselves have seen. As for me, heh, just look at skunk boy St. John. He shows up, insults me multiple times; even going as far as thinking I'm one of Sal's "trainees", threatened me at the camp out we had with Lupe and the Wolf Pack, and then tried to outright kill me without a second thought until Dulcy intervened."  
"Doctor Robotnik used to do that all the time though..."  
"Robuttnik was the guy we've been fighting for years. St. Jerk is a guy who is supposed to be on our side."  
"...I see your point. Hold on a moment, I'm going to land the plane for tonight."

  
Once the two were back on solid ground, they got to work setting up a campfire and cooking up some dinner. "Too bad you can't make chili dogs over an open fire," Sonic remarked before biting into his hot dog. "Now, back to what I was talking about earlier..."  
"I'm all ears Sonic," Tails replied, shaking his stick as his own hot dog caught on fire briefly.  
"Careful bud, don't want you to get burned. Now then, there was the whole aftermath of me ending up roboticized-"  
"Not even the aftermath," Tails interrupted, "the moment you showed up, Antoine was jumping at the chance to throw you on trial."  
Sonic snorted in response, "Figures he would. Then there was Sal - one minute I see her crying over me, the next she's siding with Antoine on the whole trial thing!"  
"And didn't she say after your name was cleared that she always believed you were innocent?"  
"Yeah! As if... seriously, if I had gone to jail, whose to say Robuttnik wouldn't see that as a grand opportunity to attack Knothole?" Sonic  took another bite of his hot dog as Tails spoke up.  
"I suppose...but what's done is done, right?"

  
"Is done, right...done right..." Sonic began muttering to himself as a thought raced around his head.  
"...Sonic...?"  
"Tails, that's it! After we take down Naugus, we're not going home."  
Tails tilted his head, an eyebrow raised, "We're not?"  
"No. You said that traveling around Mobius in the Tornado was fun, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well if this adventure taught us anything, it's that the world as a whole needs us! We can't stay around protecting Knothole when there's trouble lurking on every continent!" Sonic exclaimed, pacing around the campfire quickly.

  
"But what about our friends? And the kingdom?" Tails asked.  
"Now that 'Buttnik is gone, the biggest threat is over. The others can handle whatever else comes knocking - mostly stupid politics at this rate - and our only assignment for the kingdom is taking down Naugus. Once we do that, we'll be free to do what we want - and get the respect that we deserve for that matter. You are with me on this, right Tails?"  
Tails took a moment to mull over everything his best friend was talking about. The idea of true freedom and respect were tempting aspects...but something still bugged him. "But what about your family, Sonic?"  
Sonic stopped pacing and looked at Tails. Clearly he hadn't thought about that part. "...Look Tails, I finally got Uncle Chuck and Muttski back and I know that they'll be safe in the kingdom. And my parents...they survived all this time without me - besides! We can come visit them whenever we want, we just won't be sticking around for more than a day or two!"

  
"I suppose so... I just thought you'd want to spend time reuniting with them. I know I'd jump at the chance," Tails frowned, his ears drooping as he hugged himself.  
Sonic was quiet for a moment before kneeling down in front of Tails, placing his hand on the fox's shoulder. "Bud, I know you never got to know your parents so I'm going to make you a promise."  
"A promise?"  
Sonic nodded, "I promise that I won't stop searching for your parents, no matter what."  
"Sonic, you don't have to do that..."  
"I want to Tails. I want my best bud to be happy and I want to make his wish of finding his parents come true. After we take down Naugus, we'll start searching."  
Tails sniffed a bit and then hugged Sonic, "Thank you Sonic. You're the best friend a fox could ask for."  
"Right back at ya bud, right back at ya."


End file.
